America, Motorcycles, and Docks
by CuriosityKilledTheSquirrel
Summary: The Lyoko gang faces a new kid, America, and broken hearts. YxU forever! Slight traces of AxJ in chappie 6 and 7 with OxOc in later chapters.
1. The New Kid

Disclaimer: because the fates were not with me when Iwas born, I do not own the most abundant joy in my existance.

Translation: I don't own Code Lyoko or any of its characters.

Claimer: I do own Marcus Chamberlin and a plate of cookies.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

America, Motorcycles, and Docks

Chapter 1 The New Kid

"Did you hear about the new kid?" the brown haired, green eyed boy inquired. He put a forkful of spaghetti in his mouth.

"Yeah, isn't that weird? He's transferring in a month before we get out for summer break." Yumi answered. She pushed an ebony lock of hair away from her face.

"Yeah, well I heard he was in your grade, Yumi." Odd said, his mouth full of food. Yumi nodded and pondered the thought. The brown haired boy tensed up next to Odd. "Don't worry, Ulrich, Yumi's all yours." Odd said softly so Yumi wouldn't hear.

Jeremie, the blond haired, blue eyed boy spoke up from behind his laptop screen. "From the school records, it says his name is Marcus Chamberlin. In fact, he starts today, after lunch!"

"Whoa! Einstein's breakin' the rules!" Odd noted kindheartedly.

"Yeah, how did you get the-" Ulrich was interrupted by a firm hand on his shoulder. He looked up and met the principal's eyes. "Hello sir." Ulrich said nervously.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Stern. May I have a word with you?" Ulrich nodded and stood up. He and the principal walked to a quiet space near the cafeteria door.

"What did he do?" Aelita, the pink haired girl next to Jeremie said. Everyone shrugged their shoulders.

"Mr. Stern, as I'm sure you already know, we will be receiving a new student today.

"Yes sir." Ulrich answered, wondering where this was going.

"Ulrich, meet Mr. Marcus Chamberlin" the principal opened the heavy door and gestured in a boy taller than Ulrich, himself. He had light brown hair, like Ulrich, that hung by his ears and piercing blue eyes. He wore sneakers, blue jeans, and a yellow Beatles shirt covered by a chocolate brown suit jacket.

"Hi, I'm Marcus." He said with an obvious pleasant nature and stuck out his hand.

"Ulrich." He responded and shook Marcus' outstretched hand

"Mr. Chamberlin will be staying in the vacant dorm next to yours and Mr. Delerobia's." the principal said, speaking to Ulrich again. "I was hoping you would show him around, you know, introduce him to a few people." He continued.

"Well, sure." Ulrich said, trying not to seem stiff.

"Thank you, Mr. Stern. I trust you'll keep up the good work." He said and walked away, leaving the two boys alone.

"You know Marcus, me and my friends were just talking about you."

"For real?" Marcus replied.

"Yeah, come on, I'll introduce you to them." Ulrich said and led Marcus to where his friends were sitting. "Hey guys." He said getting their attention. "This is Marcus." Ulrich said, motioning to the boy next to him, who's blue eyes were now focused on Yumi. "Marcus, this is Odd, Jeremie, Aelita, and Yumi." Ulrich said, gesturing towards each of his friends when he said their name. Marcus nodded, but his attention was still captured by Yumi's brown eyes. Ulrich noticed and shot Odd a "help me" look.

"So, Marcus, how's our school treatin' ya' so far?" Odd asked, trying to rip Marcus' gaze from Yumi.

"What- oh, good." He said "and getting better by the minute." He muttered, not meaning to be heard, but Ulrich did.

"Please sit down." Aelita said, motioning at the seat in front of her, next to Odd. Marcus did, and Ulrich regained his seat on Odd's other side. He sulked and continued with his meal while the others chatted about Marcus and his accomplishments. After what seemed like forever, Ulrich glanced at his watch.

"Um, guys, it's time to go back to class." Ulrich said, relieved. Even biology seemed better than this.


	2. The Fight

America, Motorcycles, and Docks

Chapter 2 The Fight

Ulrich had gotten into the habit of walking Yumi home after her last class. Since Ulrich's class got out before Yumi's, he would wait on the bench outside of the building. After a while of waiting, a flood of ninth graders seeped from the door. Ulrich began looking for his raven haired friend. When she didn't show up, Ulrich didn't worry. Yumi often stayed after to talk to her teacher about a point he made during class, so he waited a while longer. Eventually, he looked at his watch. He had been waiting longer than he thought. He stood up and took a step forward before Yumi and Marcus walked through the door, chatting casually.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow." Yumi said, waving good-bye to Marcus.

"So did you finish talking to your teacher?" Ulrich asked nonchalantly.

"My teacher?"

"Yeah, didn't you stay after to talk to him?" Ulrich replied, confused.

"No, I was talking to Marcus."

"Oh…" Ulrich didn't say anything about his disappointment. He knew Yumi was entitled to talk to whoever she wanted. "So, what do you think of him?" he asked curiously, trying not to let jealousy creep into his voice.

"He's pretty cool. He comes from Germany, and his parents are missionaries so he gets to travel all over the world!" Yumi answered excitedly.

"Oh… so… you like him?" Yumi heard his tone of voice…annoyance.

"and what if I do?" Yumi replied, letting anger slip into her voice.

"Nothing, it's just- it's nothing."

"I'm not your property you know." Yumi said, anger increasing rapidly.

"I know but-" Ulrich said trying to regain his dignity, but Yumi cut him off, furious over such a small thing.

"I can like whoever I want to like. You're not in charge of me, Ulrich!" Yumi exclaimed. Ulrich saw tears streaming down her cheeks. They broke his heart. "You're the one who introduced us anyways!" she shouted. She turned around and began to walk away.

"Yumi…" Ulrich said and reached out to her, as if to pull her back and embrace her.

"Save it!" She began to walk faster and then broke into a run, crying all the way. Ulrich couldn't do anything. He just watched her run until she was out of sight. He then turned around and saw his friends staring in amazement.

"Whoa." Odd said, never breaking his stare.

Yumi cried all the way home. The only relief she got was that her parents would be at her little brother's PTO meeting. She swung open the door and ran to the bathroom. She calmed as the vapor of the hot water pouring into the tub relaxed her. She opened the sink cabinet and pulled out her scented oil. She poured a capful of it into the water.

As she undressed, the calming atmosphere helped her think. _I shouldn't have exploded on him like that._ She struggled tying up her hair for a moment. Eventually, she gave up and just stepped into the water. _All he did after all was ask a question._ A lock of hair fell in front of her face. She went underwater and came back up. She pushed her now soaking hair back so it wouldn't fall in front of her eyes again. _I never answered his question._ She closed her eyes, reliving the scene._ Do I like Marcus? He's nice, but do I like him?_ _Why does Ulrich care so much?_ She opened her eyes and reached for her cell phone that was on a nearby table. Remembering she was wet, she dried her hands on a decorative towel. She typed her message and pressed send. She put the phone back on the table. _Why _did _I yell at him?_, her last thought before she lost herself in the scented vapors.

Ulrich stared at the ceiling. _What did I say that upset her so much? _Most of his thoughts were questions like this. He looked around the room. Jeremie and Odd offered for Odd to sleep in Jeremie's room tonight so Ulrich could have some space. _They're good friends._ He stood up and walked to the computer desk and sat down.

He looked at the framed picture on his right-hand side. It was from a few months ago, at the St. Valentines dance. Ulrich had worked up the nerve to ask Yumi so they had their picture taken together. She looked so happy standing next to Ulrich in his khakis and white, button-down shirt. Yumi wore almost all the color in her wardrobe, a red, thigh-length, off the shoulder strap dress, a pink shoes and a pink flower tucked in her tied up hair. Ulrich smiled and looked at it for a long time. His cell phone went off and startled him. He looked at the screen.

I don't like M.

Y.

Just seeing this short message brought Ulrich hope. Yumi had obviously calmed down and thought about it. He returned to his previous spot on the bed. He slowly drifted into unconsciousness, relaxed by a four word sentence.


	3. Resolving Problems

America, Motorcycles, and Docks

Chapter 3 Resolving Problems

A/N: Before you read, I have a few things to say. First, I need a Tattoo on my forehead that says "Curiosity, stop writing the story in your n/book and TYPE IT! Second, I made an error in my last chapter. When I'm describing Yumi's outfit in Ulrich's pic, I wrote "a pink shoes" It was supposed to be "a pink purse" O.o Why my subconscious made me write that, we will probably never know…

Third of all, I left out the disclaimer on Chappie 2. So many sorries! This is my first time posting a story on fanfic, so if anyone knows how to help me fix my mistakes, please help!

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko or it's characters. Curiosity's psychologist hands her a cookie. Yay! Cookie!

Ulrichandyumiulrichandyumiulrichandyumiulrichandyumi

Ulrich woke up to a knocking on the door. "Who is it?" he said groggily

"Yumi." The girl said, just loud enough for Ulrich to hear. He sat up immediately, and pulled a pair of pants over the boxers he usually slept in. Ulrich opened the door, ready to say something, but he got caught in Yumi's sad gaze. "I left home early so I could talk to you. Can I come in?" Ulrich nodded and opened the door wider so Yumi could step inside.

"I want to apologize." The two said simultaneously. They looked at each other awkwardly.

"You first." Yumi said and began toying with the bracelet on her wrist nervously.

"I'm sorry if something I said yesterday upset you. I just wish I knew what it was."

"And I'm sorry I lost my temper and yelled at you. It's just that… sometimes I feel like you don't let me have a social life when you're not even my- my boyfriend." Ulrich found it suddenly hard to meet her eyes, because in his heart, he knew she was right.

"Well, your right…it's just…" this was it. He was finally going to tell her. He took a deep breath, but was cut off by another knocking. He rolled his eyes. _Of course there's an interruption._ He thought, annoyed. He opened the door to a blond haired girl with glasses. She had a large stack of neon pink flyers in her arms. She handed Ulrich one, noticed Yumi, and handed him a second one.

"Your fly's open." she said quietly and walked to the next door. Ulrich turned a bright fuchsia and zipped his pants. Behind him, Yumi was stifling laughter.

"Ha ha. That's soooo funny." Ulrich said sarcastically. Yumi nodded and bursted out in giggles. Ulrich crumpled up one of the fliers and threw it at her head.

"Hey!" Yumi threw it back at him and grabbed the straightened one from his hands. Ulrich smiled and threw the paper ball in the nearby trashcan. "From what I can tell, it's an assembly for the seventh, eighth, and ninth graders." Yumi said, skimming over the flier.

"Then let's get to breakfast!" Ulrich said, happy to have his good friend back. Yumi smiled, and as they were leaving, she noticed a small, framed picture on Ulrich's desk. It was of the two at the

St. Valentines dance.

(a/n …as you already know…)

Yumi smiled. Ulrich had come to pick her up and when he saw her, he almost passed out.

"I remember the look on your face when you came to get me."

Ulrich turned around to see what she was talking about. He saw the picture in her hand and smiled.

"That's because I'd never seen you wear colors that bright before." The two looked at each other and burst out into fits of laughter.

Yumiandulrichyumiandulrichyumiandulrichyumiandulrich

Jeremie and Odd walked into the cafeteria, exhausted after staying up late, talking about Ulrich and Yumi's fight, so they were shocked when they saw the two laughing and talking casually at the group's normal table. Aelita reacted the same way when she stepped up next to the boys. "Oh, look! It's the others!" Yumi said, nudging Ulrich and pointing towards the surprised bunch. The three got their trays and sat down next to the couple.

"So you guys are getting along?" Aelita asked, very confused. Ulrich and Yumi looked at each other and nodded.

Ulrichandyumiulrichandyumiulrichandyumiulrichandyumi

Yeah, I know it was horrible. I'm horrible at make-up scenes. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review on your way out. Chapter 4, America or Japan, will be up soon. Buh Bye!


	4. An Unwanted Date

A/N: I've finally updated! I've been in a kinda slump. People at school have been spreading rumors that I'm cheating on my b/f! Anyways… I don't own code Lyoko, but my brother promised me that when he takes over the world, he'd give it to me… Now, whenever somebody thinks, it will be in italics. So here's the next chapter. P.S., I know that I said that this chapter would be called "America or Japan", but to make the chappies longer, I've decided to start combining chapters, so I decided to change the name to match _everything_ that goes on. Hope ya enjoy the longer chappie!

-Curiosity

Yumiandulrichyumiandulrichyumiandulrichyumiandulrichyumiandulrichyumiandulrich

After breakfast, everyone went outside and sat on the bleachers, where all assemblies were held. The five teens climbed the steps and sat on the third row. "So what do-" Yumi began, but was interrupted by Marcus' shouting.

"Hey, guys!" he shouted, running towards his friends. Ulrich groaned and put his head in his hands. Next to him, Yumi rolled her eyes and patted his shoulder. Marcus ran up the bleachers and sat on Yumi's other side. The principal stood in front of the pool of students and began to speak, but he couldn't be heard until the rather large gym teacher, Jim, handed him a microphone.

"Thank you, Jim. Students, as you know, Summer break is in our midst, and because of the fares, we haven't been able to go on a field trip. To make up for this, over the summer, the seventh, eighth and ninth graders will be going to America over the break." The crowd burst out in gasps and excited conversations. "Now, now. Before you start all of that, there are a few requirements." Groans were scattered among the teens. "A letter will be sent to your parents about the cost, and you must have at least a B average." Odd slapped his hand to his forehead.

"Crap. I've got a D-." he muttered quietly

"All language classes will be changed to English so we will at least _try_ to understand the populace. Any questions?" A few kids raised their hands. The principal picked on a small, red-headed boy. "Yes?"

"When is it?" he squeaked out.

"The week we are released." The principal replied and pointed towards a brunette girl with glasses.

"Where will we be staying?"

"There is a camp outside a city called Tampa Bay that volunteered to let us stay there." The girl nodded and looked down at her lap. The principal scanned the crowd. "No more questions? Very well. When you leave, report to your second period. If you have any problems, you may set up a private appointment with me and we'll try to work it out. You're dismissed." Most of the students began to rise.

"You guys, I'm gonna go talk to the principal real quick. I'll be right back." Yumi said, standing up.

"Why?" both Marcus and Ulrich asked.

"I'll tell you when I get back." She answered and hopped off the bleachers. As soon as she ran off, Marcus turned to Ulrich.

"Ulrich, man, is there somethin' going on between you and Yumi?" Ulrich was taken aback by Marcus' question. The truth was, he didn't really know. He began stuttering on his words. He looked to his friends for support, but they were too involved in their conversation about America.

"Well… I- um… don't tell Yumi, but I-I like her… a lot." Ulrich turned to the girl in question. "I'm not sure that she likes me though. I mean… I think she does, but… I'm not sure." Ulrich gazed at Yumi. He had completely forgotten he was even answering a question.

"Oh… then it would bother you if I asked her out. Ya know, on a date?" Marcus said disappointedly. Snapping out of his trance-like state, Ulrich was overcome with guilt.

"Well… sorta… but she's not my-my girlfriend and if you wanted to ask her out… I wouldn't have any say in it… so I'd guess it'd be okay… You can ask her…if you want."

"Really?" Marcus asked hopefully.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Ulrich said sadly. Yumi waved good-bye to the principal and climbed the bleachers once again.

"Okay" she began "My parents want to go back to Japan over summer break, but I told them I wanted to stay with you guys. They said that if the principal said I could, that they wouldn't have a problem with it." Yumi explained excitedly.

"So what did he say?" Aelita asked.

"Well, he said that there were no vacant rooms, but he told me I could ask if I could bunk with you." Yumi answered happily.

"Of course its okay!" Aelita exclaimed, her amber eyes sparkling with excitement. Yumi squealed and pulled Aelita into a hug as the rest of the group celebrated.

Yumiandulrichyumiandulrichyumiandulrichyumiandulrichyumiandulrichyumiandulrich

After school, every one was hanging out and playing soccer. Even Jeremie played. (Badly, but he played.) They were playing three on three. Ulrich, Jeremie and Yumi were on one team while Marcus, Odd, and Aelita were on another. The score was tied four to four. "Next point wins!" Odd called. Marcus got control of the ball. He passed to Odd. Yumi stole the ball away and dribbled it downfield. She then passed it to Ulrich who took it past Marcus and scored. Ulrich and his team shouted and cheered. When everyone had calmed down, Marcus asked Yumi if he could talk to her alone. Ulrich's heart sunk a thousand miles. He knew exactly what they were going to talk about. Odd put his hand on Ulrich's shoulder. "It'll be okay, man."

Yumiandulrichyumiandulrichyumiandulrichyumiandulrichyumiandulrich

"So what do you want to talk about, Marcus?"

"Well, um… I was wondering if you'd like to go on a date with me tonight…" his question surprised Yumi and she began to stammer.

"W-w-well, I don't- I'm not sure." She bit her lip. "I guess." She said, not wanting to hurt Marcus' feelings.

"Great!" he exclaimed "I've gotta go though, I have some work I have to do to make up for a test I bombed." Yumi nodded with a pained smile spread across her face. "I'll pick you up at eight." All Yumi could do was nod. "See you tonight!" he shouted happily over his shoulder. Yumi felt like crying, but the tears never came. She walked back to her friends solemnly.

"Ulrich, if you want to walk me home, I'm leaving."

"Okay." He replied softly. Ulrich handed the soccer ball to Odd. "I'll see you back at the dorm." Ulrich said and walked to Yumi's side.

When they were halfway to Yumi's house, Ulrich decided to speak up. "Did he say something that upset you?" he said, even though he was sure he knew the answer.

"Sorta, he asked me out on a date tonight." She said and winced as if she expected Ulrich to lash out and get angry, but he kept his cool.

"Yeah, I knew he would." Ulrich said softly. "But if I knew it was gonna upset you, I would have said no in a heart beat. You know that." He added hastily.

"Yeah."

"So, what'd you say?" Ulrich said, almost too afraid to ask. Yumi closed her eyes and sighed.

"Yes. He's picking me up at eight." She answered miserably. Ulrich felt horribly guilty. All he had to do was tell Marcus no and Yumi would be happy. "Well, this is me." She said gesturing towards her suburban home. "Bye, Ulrich." She said softly and pulled the brunette into a hug. Ulrich wanted to hold on to Yumi forever. She smelled like vanilla. Ulrich loved it.

"You can call me if you need to." He said quietly, trying to make the embrace last as long as possible. Yumi nodded. When they finally pulled apart, Ulrich decided now would be his best chance. Yumi approached the door but Ulrich stopped her. "Wait, Yumi. I have something I have to tell you." Yumi turned around and gave him a sad smile.

"Yeah?"

"I- I- I hope your date turns out okay." He said dismally.

"Oh…thanks." She said quietly. Her smile faded and she stepped inside. Ulrich was furious with himself. He had once again missed a golden opportunity.

Yumiandulrichyumiandulrichyumiandulrichyumiandulrichyumiandulrich

Odd knew something was wrong the instant Ulrich stepped inside the dorm. "What's wrong?" he inquired.

"Marcus asked me if he could ask Yumi on a date. I told him yes because it wasn't up to me who Yumi spent her time with."

"Yeah…" Odd encouraged him to continue.

"Well, he asked her today and it upset her."

"So she's not going…isn't that a good thing?"

"No…" Ulrich sighed. "She's going even though she doesn't want to. She doesn't want to hurt his feelings." Ulrich finished and fell onto his bed.

"Ohhhh! And you think it's your fault that she's unhappy. I get it." Ulrich nodded and stuffed his head under his pillow and screamed.

Yumiandulrichyumiandulrichyumiandulrichyumiandulrichyumiandulrichyumiandulrich

Yumi sat on the swinging bench on her porch. She smoothed out her dark, reddish-purple, short sleeved shirt. The fabric fit her like a glove and accentuated all of her curves. _He'll be here any minute._ Yumi reassured herself. _I wanna call Ulrich anyways._ She pulled out her red cell phone and dialed Ulrich's familiar number. It rang twice before he picked up. "Hello?" he answered calmly. Just his voice calmed Yumi's nervousness.

"Hey, it's Yumi." She said, trying to sound cheery.

"Hey, how's the date going?" he answered in a happier tone.

"He's not here yet." She said glumly, but thankfully.

"Hold on a sec and I'll check his room." Ulrich put the phone to his shoulder to muffle any noise. He rapped on the door loudly. No answer. "Well, he's not in his dorm."

"Oh, wait. Here he is." Yumi said as Marcus pulled up on a shiny, black motorcycle.

"All right, good luck."

"Okay, bye." Yumi hung up and put the phone in her black clutch.

(A/N: for those guys who don't know what a clutch is: a clutch is like a small, zip-up purse without any straps.)

Yumi walked to the motorcycle, her tiered, black skirt flouncing as she bounced.

"Hey!" Marcus said and flipped up the mask to his helmet. "Hop on." He said and scooted up towards the front of his motorcycle. He patted the back, where Yumi was supposed to sit. Yumi put her hands on his shoulders for balance and got comfortable on the bike. She made sure that when she sat down, she sat on her skirt.

"How did you get your license in the ninth grade? I've only got my permit." She said jealously. Marcus pulled his license out of his jacket pocket and handed it to Yumi.

"I failed sixth grade, so I'm legally allowed to drive." Yumi looked over the license and handed it back to the driver. She looped her arms around his chest and braced herself for the machine to roar to life.

Yumiandulrichyumiandulrichyumiandulrichyumiandulrichyumiandulrichyumiandulrich

Jeremie sat at his computer, typing codes, reading facts, working equations. Aelita had fallen asleep on Jeremie's bed. Her quiet breathing and the silence-shattering klacks of his keyboard were the only sounds in the room. He was working on a program to get to Lyoko without the scanners, just in case. He had been working since the group came in from their soccer game. If they were going to be going to America, they would need to be able to get into Lyoko. He was a writer with a deadline. No program, no America. He put his head in his hands as he waited for information to download. He turned to face his clock. 8:37 flashed in bright red numbers. A 'bing' brought his attention back to the screen. He looked over the numbers and letters that would confuse almost anyone but himself. About halfway down the page, something clicked in Jeremie's mind. "That's it!" he exclaimed as quietly as he could. He began typing furiously. After he looked over all of his coordinates and facts, he pressed Enter proudly. He heard the 'bing bing bing' he had worked on for weeks to hear. "Yes! Program mobilize is a go!"

Yumiandulrichyumiandulrichyumiandulrichyumiandulrichyumiandulrichyumiandulrich

The motorcycle ride was exhilarating. Yumi felt so free and open, but by the time they slowed to a stop at the theater, her hair was a mess. When they came to a full stop, Yumi got off and began to fix her hair. She fussed with it for a while until Marcus started complaining jokingly how girls always cared so much about silly things. Yumi hit him playfully and put her hands down. "So, what movie do you want to see?" Marcus asked, looking at the long list of choices. Yumi made sure not to pick a scary or romantic one. She ended up choosing a comedy about two guys who get rich by lying that they could speak to ghosts. _I need to laugh right now. _It wasn't the date so much that scared her, it was the afterwards. Would he ask her out again? Would she have to go? Would she have the courage to tell him the truth? Yumi tried to imagine what she was going to do in her mind, but everything ended up with someone's heart getting broken.

The movie was starting as they walked in. They sat in some seats on the very first row. Yumi liked the back. About halfway through the movie, Marcus asked her if she wanted a soda. She began to say yes, but she wondered what would happen if he only brought back one to share. She shook her head and pretended to be warped into the movie. Yumi could only smile. She was turning into a paranoid freak, becoming afraid of every little thing.

After the movie, Marcus took Yumi to an under 18 club called "The Dolphin". She couldn't have planned it better herself. The loud, spontaneous music would prevent any slow dancing or conversation. Under these circumstances, Yumi's worry began to melt. For a while, she enjoyed herself, but after a while, she found herself longing for Ulrich more than ever. When a little over an hour had passed, Marcus asked her if she wanted to leave. Yumi nodded and stepped outside. It had gotten cooler since they got there and it felt nice. Yumi couldn't wait to get on the motorcycle again, flying down the roads. They walked to the machine in silence until Marcus spoke up. "Did you have a good time?" he asked.

"Yes." She lied. Marcus sat on the bike first, and then helped Yumi. This was her favorite part. She loved the feeling it gave her. She felt free and in control. It was the best time she had had all night. That's why they didn't notice the car coming. A blue car in the lane across from the to ran a stop sign. Marcus made a sharp turn to avoid hitting it, throwing Yumi off in the process. She tumbled violently across the street until her petite figure lay motionless in the dark. The blue car skidded to a stop and a red headed woman stepped out. She immediately began apologizing and explaining that her two year old was throwing a temper tantrum and she only looked back for a second and things Marcus couldn't make out. Marcus held out his hand as if to say "Thanks, but shut up for a second!" and ran to Yumi's side. A dark pool was forming around her head and her body was bent in unnatural positions.

"Call an ambulance!" he shouted at the jittery woman. She pulled out her cell phone and began dialing numbers. Marcus' attention returned to Yumi. He noticed her cell phone a few feet away. He grabbed it and went to Yumi's phonebook. "Ulrich's gonna kill me." He muttered. He found Ulrich's number and pressed the center button. Ulrich picked up on the second ring.

"Hey, Yumi." He said cheerily.

"Ulrich, how fast con you get to…" Marcus searched desperately for a sign in the dark. "…Sapphire Street?" he finished, his voice shaking. Marcus was answered with a growl and a dial tone.

Yumiandulrichyumiandulrichyumiandulrichyumiandulrichyumiandulrichyumiandulrich

A/N: Cliffie! I've decided that I want from 5 to 10 reviews before I update. And hopefully this spoiler will make it go even faster.

_Am I just hearing things… or is the EKG slowing? _Ulrich's eyes snapped open. The EKG was indeed slowing. "No…" he whispered. "Yumi, stay with me!" He said, tears pouring down his cheeks.

Don't we all love cliffies and spoilers! Remember, 5 to 10 reviews. (flames do count and are welcomed.)


	5. Miracle

I is back, my peeps! ……………………………………here's the next chappie. BEWARE-IF YOU DON'T LIKE MUSHY STUFF DON'T READ THIS CHAPTER!

The EKG was driving Ulrich crazy. Yumi's heartbeat was normal and it beat again and again and again….and again. The clock next to Yumi's bed flashed 02:37 in bright red numbers. Ulrich let go of Yumi's hand and stepped into the waiting room. He hadn't spoken to Odd since he ran out of the room when Marcus called. He turned on his phone and dialed Odd's number. He picked up immediately and began screaming at Ulrich. "Where are you! I can't believe you would just run out like that without telling any one where you're going or when you'll be back! We've been worried sick!"

"Hi, _Mom_. It's nice to talk to you too." Odd started to scream again, but some one on the other line took the phone from him.

"Ulrich, what's going on?" Aelita's quiet voice spoke worriedly. Ulrich sighed and rubbed the bridge between his eyes.

"Marcus and Yumi were almost hit by a car. They were riding a motorcycle so Yumi was thrown off." Aelita gasped in surprise and horror. "I'm here at the hospital with her right now." Aelita took a moment to tell the others what had happened.

"How is she?" Aelita was obviously crying.

"Her heartbeat is okay, but she hasn't even moved since she got here." Ulrich said, feeling his own tears welling in his eyes. "I gotta go, all right?"

"Yeah. Please call us if anything happens with Yumi."

"I will." Ulrich finished and turned his phone off again. He stepped back into Yumi's room and the EKG was immediately on his nerves again. It was only another reminder that the love of his life was hurting and in trouble. Yumi's parents were on her right side, Ulrich sat on her left, and Marcus was sprawled on the couch in the corner.

_Flashback_

_Ulrich's side was on fire and it was hard to breath. He couldn't stop running, though. He _wouldn't _stop running. Red and blue lights flashed over the hill ahead. "Sapphire Street…" Ulrich confirmed and pushed his body to run harder and faster. He skidded to a stop at the top of the hill. It was horrible. Crimson puddles splattered the dark pavement. _

"_Ulrich!" Ulrich looked up to the voice calling his name. Marcus was by the ambulance, waving wildly as Yumi was loaded into the large vehicle. Ulrich was overcome with rage._

"_How could you let this happen?" Ulrich shouted. Marcus glowered at him. _

"_Would you rather me have run into the car?" he snapped back. Ulrich lowered his head. He would have done the same thing as Marcus and he knew it. He walked to the ambulance and touched Yumi's cold hand. "Get in." Marcus said tiredly. Ulrich nodded and climbed in next to Yumi._

_End Flashback_

Ulrich felt sleep trying to claim him. He grabbed Yumi's hand and laid his head on her lap. He didn't remember closing his eyes, but of course, they were closed. _Wait…am I just hearing things, or is the EKG slowing down? _Ulrich's eyes snapped open. Sure enough, the annoying beep was slowing. "No…" he whispered. "Yumi, stay with me!" Tears were now flowing steadily down his cheeks. "Fight it… Fight for Odd and his stupid jokes…for Jeremy and Aelita, ya wanna see the day Jeremy tells her how he feels? Fight for me… I need you… If you hang on… I'll tell you what I've been trying to tell you for so long…" He kissed Yumi's hand and sobbed to himself for a while. After a few minutes, Ulrich realized that inside his hands, Yumi was trying to move her own. He let go and her hand fell to the covers. Pain swept her once peaceful face as she tried to lift her hand. It finally found Ulrich's cheek and wiped away the tears that stained his flushed cheeks. "Stop- stop crying…" her raspy voice said gently. "I'm gonna fight…" Ulrich bit his lip to hold back his tears of joy. "Just- just do me a favor. Hold my hand…" Ulrich caught her hand as it fell limply to the blanket. The pillow sank a little. She was unconscious again. Ulrich longed for her to wake up again but she needed her rest. He laid his head in her lap again as he joined Yumi in unconsciousness.

Ulrich awoke to giggling and someone tousling his hair. He looked up groggily. "What…" He looked up at Yumi, awake and smiling. Aelita, Jeremie, and Odd were on Yumi's other side, where Yumi's parents once sat.

"As peaceful as you look when you're sleeping, I can't feel my legs." Yumi said happily.

"Yumi?" She nodded.

"The doctor said I made a miracle recovery."

Awwwwwww! Fluffy stuff. See ya next chapter:D (which will be WAY longer)


	6. Moving Day With Surprises

O.o… It's actually been this long? I'm so sorry! I had most of this typed up, then my computer crashed and I lost EVERYTHING. Then I had CRCTs and a couple weeks after that I had finals. Hopefully now that school's out, I can get chappies up faster. Anyways, this chappie is dedicated to DisCrazyPnai, and Deadinside72. They have reviewed every chappie of this story. Yay, reviews! Plus, Deadinside72 is my homie! Flashes peace sign to Deadinside72 Purplelover and Lil Jean have also been very faithful! Now, On with the Story!

XD (p.s. my other divider got too exhausting to write…)

"Could you turn up the radio?" Yumi asked as she folded a t-shirt. Aelita nodded with a smile and turned the dial to her right. It was Sunday, exactly a week since Yumi's accident, and she and Aelita were packing up her stuff so she could move in. Yumi reached for the hanger of one of her dresses and brought her arm down. She yelped in pain when she accidentally hit her elbow on a lower shelf.

"Wha's the matter? Did you hit your funny bone?" Aelita asked as she rolled a poster up and slid a rubber band onto it. Yumi rubbed her elbow gently.

"No. It's a sensitive spot from the accident." She replied, folding and unfolding her elbow. She stuffed the dress in one of the large cardboard boxes and walked to the doorway. "I'm gonna get a snack. You want one?" she said with a smile. Aelita smiled and followed her friend to the kitchen.

Yumi pulled a gallon of milk from the refrigerator and poured some into two glasses. She handed them to Aelita, who put them on the table. "I'll never get used to these Japanese tables." Aelita said, trying to get comfortable. Yumi smiled and pulled a box of cookies from a cabinet. She sat down in front of Aelita and stuck her hand inside the box.

"Speaking of Ulrich-"

"Who's talkin' 'bout Ulrich?" Yumi interrupted. She took a bite out of her cookie and passed the box to her pink-haired friend.

"You are, and speaking of him, when are you going to tell him you love him?" she said and leaned forward on her elbows. Yumi rolled her eyes.

"When he asks." She said with a shrug. Aelita groaned exasperatingly.

"He never will!"

"I know, because he doesn't love me back!" she near shouted.

"_Because_ he's too shy and scared. He doesn't think _you _would love _him_ back!" Yumi sprawled out on her back. She took a bite out of her cookie and chewed on it quietly. "Hey, Yumi. Who am I?" Aelita said and stuffed an entire cookie in her mouth. Yumi burst out laughing.

"Odd!" she said through fits of laughter. Her cell phone began to ring and Yumi pulled it out of her pocket. "Speak of the devil…" she mumbled as she looked at the familiar number on the screen. Yumi pressed the center button and placed the phone to her ear. "Hey, Odd."

"Jeremie and Ulrich want their women back. Do you know what time you'll be home?" Yumi smiled when she heard protests and slaps landing on the other end.

"If we hurry, we can be done in about half an hour." She said and stifled a giggle. Aelita had stuffed another cookie in her mouth and was making a goofy face.

"Oh, okay. We'll see you soon." Odd answered and hung up. Yumi grabbed the box of cookies from Aelita's grasp and began to walk away.

"We'll eat while we work." She said with a sly smile.

XD

Aelita and Yumi collapsed onto the bench. The boxes sat patiently in front of them, so they propped their feet up. Aelita let her head fall back as Yumi pulled out her cell phone and dialed Ulrich's familiar number.

"Hello?" his voice rang through the quiet evening air.

"Hey, it's Yumi!" the girl answered happily.

"What's up?"

"Well," she began. "Me and Aelita just hurried to pack clothes, books, and sentimental whatnots into several heavy boxes in thirty minutes, push and drag them to school, and to top it all off-"

"Okay, I get it! You want me and the guys to come help!" Ulrich exclaimed. "Where are you so we can meet you?"

Yumi looked around for a known landmark. "Umm… we're right outside the science building." She said after inspecting the scenery.

"We'll be there soon." He answered and hung up. A little while later, he, Jeremie, and Odd were stepping out of the boy's dorm and walking towards the girls.

"Anybody call for bellboys?" Odd asked cheerily. Aelita smiled as the group each picked up one of the large brown boxes. Odd had to put his down to help Jeremie get a grip on his box. Once everyone was in a comfortable position, they headed off for Aelita's and soon to be Yumi's dorm.

They chatted happily as they walked through the hall. "Aww! Ain't that pleasant?" Sissi said sarcastically through the open doorway of her room.

"It was until you came." Aelita answered, beating Odd to the insult. Yumi balanced her box on her knee and clapped politely at the comment. Sissi's eyes glittered for a moment before resuming their normal shade of blue. (A/N-no idea what colour her eyes are.)

"What are those boxes for?" she asked, pointing to them with a flutter of her hand. Once again, Odd opened his mouth to say something, but was this time interrupted by Ulrich.

"Yumi's moving in." he said with a smile. "With Aelita." Sissi's eyes widened and she returned to her room, closing the door quietly.

"Would anyone let me talk? Gosh!" Odd exclaimed with false. The group smiled and continued walking, but was soon stopped by Sissi's muffled rants and shouts. Everyone burst into laughter. Odd had dropped the box he was carrying and was on the floor, clutching his sides he was laughing so hard. It took him a while to gain his composure. He picked up his box and followed his friends, but he burst out in laughter every once and a while.

When the group finally reached the dorm, Aelita put her box on top of Ulrich's as she unlocked the door. Everybody stepped inside and put their boxes on the stepped inside and put their boxes on the stripped bed that would become Yumi's. "Carrying these has made me hungry." Odd said casually.

"Well you're in luck, Odd." Jeremie began, looking at his watch. "It's time for dinner." Odd grinned broadly and Ulrich and Yumi both rolled their eyes.

"You're always hungry, Odd." Aelita said. The blond just shrugged his shoulders. "Okay, guys, we'll come back after dinner to help Yumi unpack."

"But-" Jeremie began, but was interrupted by Aelita's hand over his mouth. It surprised Yumi. Normally, Jeremie would have jumped at the chance to help her.

"It's okay, you guys. It's not that much." Yumi lied.

"Can we talk about this at dinner?" Odd said, clutching his growling stomach. The group smiled and left for the cafeteria.

XD

"Why did Jeremie protest?" Yumi asked curiously as she and Aelita walked into their room.

"When Odd recommended the mashed potatoes? Because-"

"No. I meant when you told him to help me unpack." She responded with a smile. Aelita immediately turned fuchsia.

"We have a date tonight." She said shyly. Yumi's eyes widened.

"Seriously? Where? When?" She was absolutely bewildered.

"We're going to watch the sunset." Aelita answered and looked at her watch. "Which means I need to get ready really fast." She ran to the closet and began rifling through her wardrobe. "Yumi, will you help me?"

Yumi burst out laughing. "That depends. Do you want to scare him half to death?" Aelita smiled broadly and nodded.

XD

Eh. It's just a filler chappie, but they will be up more frequently though. Expect lots of AxJ and YxU in the next chappie. And I have a spoiler! ;D

_Ulrich looked into Yumi's brown eyes. They sparkled happily. "You know… I'm really glad you're moving in…"he said softly. Their faces were so close, Ulrich could feel Yumi's breath dancing across his lips. He began to lean in unexpectedly… _

REVIEW!


	7. Sunday Night

Peace, peeps! I told ya I'd be back soon! As my peeps know, I usually do UxY stuff so I included a bunch of JxA stuff. READ, MY MINIONS! (Yes, I _am_ getting professional help…) Sorry, but I don't own Code Lyoko. (Runs off and cries)

XD

After Aelita left, Yumi began unpacking. It took her nearly an hour to unload one box. "This is going to take forever by myself!" she exclaimed to herself. Her thoughts were soon shattered by a knock on the door. She opened it with a sigh and locked gazes with Ulrich. A light pink graced the bridge of his nose.

"I thought you'd like some help…" he said, motioning to the pile of boxes on Yumi's bed. Yumi sighed in relief and closed her eyes exhaustedly.

"Thank you!" Yumi opened the door wider so Ulrich could come in. She opened a box and began to put the clothes in drawers. Ulrich followed example and pulled a purple stuffed bear from his box.

"Mr. Fuzzlesworth?" he questioned, facing the bear towards Yumi. She hugged the bear and put him on the unmade bed. Ulrich just stared at Mr. Fuzzlesworth. He had won him for Yumi at the carnival last March. That was the closest he ever got to telling Yumi how he really felt.

_Flashback_

_Yumi and Ulrich sat on the top of the Ferris wheel, Yumi holding on to Mr. Fuzzlesworth tightly. Ulrich's eyes were glued to Yumi. He was too afraid to look anywhere else and she brought a calming air over him. "Um…Yumi?" he began nervously._

"_mmm-hmm?" she said, turning to face him._

"_I-I have something- something to tell you." She smiled. That darn smile! It was always what kept him from expressing his feelings. He took a deep breath and decided to get it over with. "Yumi I-"The Ferris wheel jerked to life, cutting Ulrich off mid-sentence. _

"_You what?" _

"_I… I'm afraid of heights." He admitted as his heart sunk to his stomach, along with the courage he had built up._

"_Oh…" She sounded disappointed. "Well, we're going down." She said and tried to smile. Ulrich was exploding inside, but of the outside, he only clenched the bar in front of him angrily._

When he returned from his trance-like state, Yumi was waving her hand in front of Ulrich's face. "Hello! Earth to Ulrich!" Ulrich shook his head, as if to shake off the memory and his anger.

"Sorry. I was just thinking."

"Okay…" Yumi said, confused at Ulrich's sudden trance. She pulled a dress from her box and put in her new drawer. Yumi picked the boxes up and placed them on Aelita's bed. She pulled blankets from one of them, intending to dress her bare mattress. Ulrich continued to put things away, while Yumi stretched a sheet over her bed. When he finished his box, he pushed it to the side and reached for one labeled "BOOKS". He unfolded the flaps and revealed various colours and titles. He pulled out a blue paper-back.

"Waves?" Ulrich asked, facing the cover towards Yumi.

"Yeah, it's about a girl who has a spiritual connection with the ocean. It's actually pretty good." Ulrich furrowed his eyebrows at the book and placed it on an empty shelf.

"Um, Ulrich, do you see a red book in there?" Yumi asked warily. Ulrich rifled through the box and found a red notebook with a _kanji_ symbol on the front.

"This one?" he asked and held up the book.

"Yep." She took the book from his grasp and placed it on the nearby desk. Ulrich looked at it curiously for a moment and then returned to his work.

XD

Jeremie paced nervously. Aelita would be there any minute, so he went over his schedule mentally. _Sunset, movie, dinner, home._ He smacked his hand to his forehead. "We just ate dinner, you idiot!" he scolded himself. He heard a soft giggling behind him. He spun around and nearly fainted.

Aelita smiled as he looked her outfit over: a red tank top, a black mini-skirt, and knee high boots. She rubbed her bare arm nervously. "You look- you look… woah…" Jeremie managed to sputter out. He scooted to one side of the park bench and Aelita sat on the other.

"So what are we doing tonight?" she asked, despite the fact she knew perfectly well."

"Um, you knew that we were going to watch the sunset, but I wanted to know if you wanted to go see a movie." He said, turning a violent red. Aelita nodded.

"Sure, I'd love to." She smiled. Aelita turned her head to face the sky in front of her. "Woah…" she breathed. "It's so beautiful." Jeremie smiled as the sky turned a shade of pink that almost matched his love's hair. The sun caused an explosion of colour. Reds, pinks, oranges, yellows, and a bit of purples enveloped the sky. Aelita looked at it wonderingly. She felt like crying when the last rays sprayed the edge of the horizon. Jeremie stood up and held out his hand.

"Come on." He said gently.

Later…

Aelita was near exploding. The movie was positively horrible. _I can't believe Yumi liked this! _She just wanted to go someplace where she could talk to Jeremie, but he seemed to be enjoying the movie. She leaned over to him. "I'm gonna go get some popcorn. Ya want some?"

"Um, actually, I'll come with you." He answered.

As they stood in the concession stand line, Jeremie pulled his wallet out of his pocket. "So, what do you think of the movie?" Aelita interrogated.

"I hate it." he answered plainly, an apologetic smile gracing his lips. Aelita burst out laughing, nodding her agreement.

"Me too." Jeremie soon joined her in laughter. "Do you want to go to the café across the street instead?" she asked when she had calmed down. He grinned and nodded, taking Aelita's hand in his.

XD

"Rock, paper, scissors!" Yumi and Ulrich chanted in unison.

"Yes! I won!" Yumi exclaimed and put her hand over Ulrich's clenched fist.

"Okay…um…I've never kissed a girl." He admitted, deep in thought.

"You liar. You've kissed Sissi like four times!" (A/N- dang it!)

"Hey, I said I never kissed a girl. I never said anything about animals." He pointed out to a laughing Yumi. (A/N- I feel better now.) "Ready?"

"Rock, paper, scissors!"

"Oh, yeah! Who's the master?" Ulrich shouted and crushed Yumi's "scissors" with his fist.

"Hmmm…" Yumi searched her mind for a juicy secret. (That she could actually tell Ulrich.) "I've never kissed a guy." Ulrich raised an eyebrow at her.

"Really? But I heard-"

"A rumor." She finished for him. She leaned against the wall next to Ulrich.

"Oh." Ulrich looked into Yumi's brown eyes. They sparkled happily. "You know… I'm really glad you're moving in…"he said softly. Their faces were so close; Ulrich could feel Yumi's breath dancing across his lips. He began to lean in unexpectedly. Their lips had barely brushed each other, when they were pulled apart by a small thump on the door. Yumi jumped away, turning a bright pink, and opened the door to a shocking surprise. Jeremie had Aelita pressed against the door in a passionate kiss, and when the door swung open, the two fell into the room.

Aelita winced as she made contact when she hit the ground. "Jeremie, we're not alone any more…" she said softly.

XD

LOL! I just had to add that! I hope you AxJ AND UxY fans are satisfied now. (I am. Tee hee!) ;P REVIEW… NOW!


End file.
